


【AC童话世界联文】白雪公主与神教小喽啰

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Unspecific READER, fairytale AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 乙女联文活动第四弹～白雪公主！卡珊德拉/神教底层！Reader的故事。童话主线没怎么改，所以估计会很OOC，建议当沙雕向看……（躺平
Relationships: Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【AC童话世界联文】白雪公主与神教小喽啰

很久很久以前，在一个尚武的国度，有一个骁勇善战的国王。他的王后同样美丽坚韧，并且诞下一对姐弟。

在姐弟俩出生之前，王后就在最高的山上向他们信仰的神祇许下愿望，保佑她的孩子们像阿波罗一般俊美，阿喀琉斯一般骁勇，雅典娜一般智慧。长女卡珊德拉诞生之时，她的所有愿望似乎都得到应验：她的头发像乌檀，皮肤像熟透的橄榄，眼睛如同纯净的琥珀；才不过六七岁年纪，她就拿着弓箭跃跃欲试地猎狮子。全天下再也没有像她一样美丽又勇武的公主了。

因为她的存在在这个四季如春的国度就像降雪一样罕有，国王与王后给了她一个称号，叫做白雪公主。

年幼的卡珊德拉听了直撇嘴。毕竟，驯鹰人之类的名号听起来要帅气得多。她那只叫伊卡洛斯的鹰似乎也赞同这一点。总之，若是谁当着她的面管她叫白雪公主，她非得和那人打起来不可。

不久，王后又诞下一个小王子，取名阿利克西欧斯。光看这新生儿的眉眼，与卡珊德拉极为相似，想必比以后也能长成不输父母与姐姐的骁勇战士。然而，小王子周岁的欢庆还没有结束，一个自称属于秩序神教的女巫便闯入宫廷，声称这位王子会给王国带来灾祸，必须除之以绝后患，说着就当着众人的面把还在襁褓中的阿利克西欧斯掳到怀里，化作一股黑烟飘走了。

听说秩序神教的势力极为庞大，被掳走的人多半尸骨无存，国王和王后非常伤心绝望，整个国度一度笼罩在悲痛之中。只有卡珊德拉对此不以为然。

“要是连弟弟都找不回来，我怎么能算世界上最勇武的公主呢。”她站在星辉笼罩的窗前想。于是，在一个月黑风高之夜，她带着自己的鹰和祖父遗留下来的一柄断矛，偷偷离开了城堡。在那之后许多年，没有人知道她去了哪里。悲痛欲绝的王后不久也远走他乡，只留下孤苦无依的国王四处征战，试图缓解妻离子散的悲伤。

但这只是一堆麻烦事的开端。

你叹了口气，卷起袍子过宽的袖摆，在森林深处的木屋里摆弄壁炉。壁炉上面挂着一张看起来十分诡异的面具，像是古希腊戏剧的款式，但更凶神恶煞。你戴起来倒颇有神秘组织成员的风范。

然而那些都是假象。哪怕秩序神教的名号被人们用来吓唬爱哭的小孩，你们这些底层成员也不过是给所谓的“半神”德谟斯跑腿、供他撒气的小喽啰。当年被掳走时还在哇哇大哭的阿利克西欧斯，俨然已经完全接受了那套半神的说辞，不仅以世界上最强大的战士自居，对待自己人也像对待敌人那么杀伐无度，难以控制。除了必须参会的时候，你都宁可躲得离那些中心人物远远的。

只有一件事躲不掉。每次集会，你们都要把手中的神器碎片拼合起来，让德谟斯利用他的血脉从那个奇特的金字塔中窥看未来。而每次，他都要问神器同一个问题：

“神器啊神器，告诉我，谁是这个世上最勇猛的战士？”

而神器每次都会显出同一个画面，令德谟斯暴跳如雷：“白雪公主卡珊德拉的勇猛更胜于您。”

待他摔掉金字塔、踢翻火盆、顺便砸破某个站得不是地方的倒霉蛋的脑袋，他便在大厅中心捶胸怒吼：“我才是世上最勇猛的战士！给我除掉卡珊德拉！”

一干人等立刻窸窸窣窣地拎着袍子从地上捡起神器碎片揣回兜里，逃也似的离开了会场。神教成员里也没有人知道卡珊德拉的具体去处，只知道她成了个雇佣兵，时不时就顺手端个军营匪窝之类的。总之不是什么好惹的角色。而且，她如果知道自己的弟弟在你们手里，肯定会把神教翻个底朝天。

所以你平时才躲在这种深山老林里过日子。万一遇到什么麻烦，大不了丢下碎片就跑，你想，狠狠地戳了戳被烧得脆了的柴火。

十分不巧，正在你暗自抱怨的当口，一阵不太矜持的敲门声把你从抱怨的思虑中惊醒。你小心地走到门边，扒在门缝往外看。

“马拉卡！”来人隔着门嚷道，“这地方未免也太偏僻了，我连头野猪都打不到！”

你眯眼看了半天，怎料门缝太窄，你只能依稀瞅见一条辫子。不过，一般而言，张口就说要打野猪的人不太可能是省油的灯。

“开个门吧，我只想找地方过夜。花上几枚德拉克马也行。”那人继续喊，“外面可真他妈的冷。”

你叹一口气，把神教的斗篷和面具都藏好，才过去拉动门闩。木头门吱呀作响地开了，面前是个身材结实的女人，全副武装，露着胳膊上带着疤痕的橄榄色皮肤，麻花辫垂在胸前，一双琥珀色的眼睛毫无遮拦地盯着你。

“没想到会有人到这种深山老林里来。”你把她让进屋，说道。

“你不也住在这儿吗。”她轻快地回答，十分自在地跨到壁炉旁边烤起火来，“我叫卡珊德拉，是个雇佣兵，所以在哪儿都没什么奇怪。”正说着，一只金雕从天而降，啸叫着落在她的小臂上。她顺手挠了挠这头猛禽的下巴。

你心里一哆嗦，差点没把手里盛点心的杯子和盘子掉在地上，连怀里的神器碎片都烫得心慌。趁着卡珊德拉吃喝的工夫，你飞快地跑去附近的鸽笼抓来只信鸽，给关系不错的其余六个成员发了封信：“紧急事态！德谟斯成天嚷嚷的白雪公主好像找上门来了，我们怎么办？”

打肯定是打不过，但隐瞒不报肯定也没有好果子吃。你决定先拖住卡珊德拉，然后七个人一起报上神教高层，让他们商量一番再做打算。

于是，你回到卡珊德拉旁边。她正心满意足地大嚼一份腌制的羊腿，配上黑面包和葡萄酒。“这么偏僻的地方竟然有这些好吃的！”她鼓着腮帮子嚷嚷。林中生活虽然简陋，但不缺吃喝。这可能是加入神教的为数不多的好处。

“我一个人住在深山老林里无聊死了，”你说，“你既然是雇佣兵，一定有很多故事可讲。反正天这么冷，你要是愿意多留几天，这些东西你想怎么吃就怎么吃。”

卡珊德拉看了看窗外要落雪的天空，又打量了一会儿木屋里暖黄的壁炉和架在柴火上的汤锅，愉快地点点头：“你想听什么？我现在就能给你讲……”

隔天，你正裹着毛毯窝在卡珊德拉旁边，听她讲怎么潜入堡垒把卫兵捉弄得团团转、然后顺利偷取城邦宝箱听得不亦乐乎，一只信鸽猛地砸在附近林地的鸽笼上，发出木头断裂的轰然巨响。

“怎么回事？”卡珊德拉探头问道。

“大概是柴房门边支着的架子又被风吹塌了，”你信口胡诌，“我去看看。”

“我能帮你修。”卡珊德拉开始撸袖子。

“不用。”你把她按回椅子里，急匆匆地往鸽笼的方向跑。那鸽子看起来撞得不轻，简直像被什么东西吓掉了魂，一路没命地飞，想也知道放鸽子的人有多么歇斯底里。

“德谟斯气坏了，”你展开卷成条的信纸，读起上面潦草的笔迹，“他要去处理掉白雪公主，千万别让她离开。”

你叹了口气。回到屋里时，卡珊德拉还浑然不觉地哼着歌，把沉重的陶罐和篮子搬来搬去，又把门边的木柴挨个劈了码得整整齐齐，还没忘了问你晚上吃什么，一副已经开始肚子饿的样子。不得不说，她的力气那么大，身体那么健康饱满，说起话来神情又开心又单纯，用那双清亮的眼睛瞅着你总像往你胸口里塞了什么热腾腾的东西。然而，犹豫半晌，你终究什么都没说，只是埋头把一块鹿肉烤得滋滋响，还放了格外多的香料。

几天之后，一个把自己浑身上下裹得严严实实的陌生人闯入了森林。你那会儿刚巧去附近的湖上凿冰取水，并不在场。若是在的话，你一定能从那人周身无孔不入的威压感和掩饰不了的挑衅声调准确无误地认出德谟斯的身份。

但卡珊德拉此时对德谟斯和自己的弟弟都一无所知，只当他是个在奇怪的地方游荡的商贩。

“我不是普通的游商，雇佣兵，”德谟斯压低了声音，字句几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，“我售卖的装备举世无双，只有在众神的宫殿里才能见到。”

卡珊德拉来了兴趣，怂恿“游商”把私藏的宝贝拿出来看看。于是，德谟斯用指尖小心地托着一顶浅金色头冠，递到她眼前。“这是世上最好的工匠也未曾见过的材质，”他说，“又轻又有韧度，不怕刀砍斧劈，比最厚实的头盔还要坚固。”

“这么神奇的东西一定要很多德拉克马吧？”卡珊德拉仔细端详了一会儿头冠，问道。

“你作为传奇佣兵，已经在众神面前证明了自己，”神秘人嘶嘶地说，“我可以把它送给你，只要你保证会一直佩戴它。”

卡珊德拉露出一个颇为得意的笑容，接过冠冕戴在头上。而一转眼工夫，德谟斯就像消失在林间的风里一样无影无踪。你回到木屋的时候，卡珊德拉还把这件事当作一件奇遇活灵活现地讲给你听，那顶精致华丽的头冠在她栗子色的发间闪闪发光，让她显得比任何时候都像个真正的公主。

“等等！把它拿下来！”你忽然大叫出声。字词未经过大脑就从你嘴里蹦了出来，把你自己也吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”雇佣兵对你的大惊小怪感到十分疑惑。

你手上直冒汗，其中一半是因为不知道自己在做什么，但潜意识中清楚这件事十分危险。你是神教的一员，而且只是个底层小卒，理应听从德谟斯的命令；他要除掉卡珊德拉，你就不能从中作梗。可是，卡珊德拉脸上那副介于自负和柔情之间的笑容总是那么光彩照人，让你实在不忍想象她会在某一刻变得苍白僵硬又毫无生气。

“过来让我看看。”你把声调放得柔和了些，稍微踮着一点脚，把胳膊搭在她的肩膀上。怀里的神器碎片发出细微的震动。你盯着她的眼睛，看见她的嘴角弯起一个暗示的弧度，趁机眼疾手快地把头冠从她额上一把扯下。在她反应过来之前，你已经为手上的滑腻触感放声尖叫。

“马拉卡！这是个什么玩意儿！”卡珊德拉又惊又怒。本应是金属的头冠像液体一样融化，化作一条嘶嘶作响的眼镜蛇，刚被甩在地上就直起身子发动了攻击。卡珊德拉闪到一边，抄起旁边的烛台砸在那条蛇身上，看它挣扎、痉挛，直到蛇皮都被烧得一干二净，地板上只留下一片焦痕。

“没事了。”然后她向你走过来，一只手臂环着你尚在颤抖的肩膀，以为你的惊慌纯粹源于被诅咒的头冠造成的意外，“马拉卡！下次碰见那个游商我一定宰了他……”

毫不意外地，在下一次神教集会时，神器会再一次告知德谟斯，他依旧没有成为世界上最勇猛的战士。

“白雪公主卡珊德拉的勇猛更胜于您。”那个非人的、毫无感情的声音说。

伴随着一声几乎非人的咆哮，德谟斯再次把神器砸得七零八落。蒙面的神教成员们纷纷上前，捡起自己的神器碎片就跑，生怕被他几乎可以实体化的怒气轰个正着。“下一次我一定会杀了她！”幽暗的洞穴里，只有可怖的余音在其中回荡。

回到森林里的时候，卡珊德拉已经把你说要用的食物和用具从地窖里扛出来，在屋子里摞了好大一堆。你一边梳理越冬时用来编织的羊毛，一边看着卡珊德拉把肉干扔进锅里炖汤。

“你在这里住了有些时候了，”你试探着开口，“我听说雇佣兵容易结交仇人，所以从不在一个地方待很久。”

“你担心会再次受到袭击，所以想赶我走？”卡珊德拉扬起眉毛，嘴边却挂着笑容。这个表情让她的眼睛亮得像星星。“恰恰相反，我留在这里确保把他们打败之后再走才是最安全的。”

“我担心的不是这个。”你摇摇头，继续盯着手上的羊毛。

“我很强壮。”雇佣兵放下手中的纸包，手脚并用地沿着地上的毯子往你身边挪，裹在铠甲里的胸脯几乎挤着你的胳膊，脸颊和下唇被炉火镀上一层暧昧的颜色，“你想要我怎样证明给你看？”

“别再给陌生人开门。”你保持着两人之间微妙的距离沉默片刻，拿着梳好的羊毛起身离开。

又过了几天，你去附近的小镇请铁匠打造些东西，临走前再次嘱咐卡珊德拉好好呆在家里，不要同任何可疑的人打交道。她兴高采烈地答应了，你却一路为自己主动陷进的两面派局面闷闷不乐，苦恼得直抓头发：“这样下去，不是会被德谟斯撕碎，就是会被得知真相的卡珊德拉打得人事不省吧。”

而卡珊德拉这边却丝毫没在考虑这种事。她此时最大的烦恼是家里储存的肉食和奶酪都快吃完了。说来有些不好意思，她毕竟有个战士而非淑女的胃，即将入冬的野地里也没什么猎物，对食品的消耗比你想象中快。

所以，尽管她依旧牢记不要和奇怪的人打交道的叮嘱，当敲门声和一阵食物的浓香一起传来，她忽然陷入了踌躇。伊卡洛斯振动翅膀飞过，通过鹰的眼睛，卡珊德拉看到来人和之前的游商一样裹得严严实实。

“这里不接待生人，”她对着门口大声说，“快走吧，不然我就要用拳头请你离开了。”

“我是来用食物交换必需品的，”来人说，“天渐渐冷了，林子里吃的不多，我带了烤肉和干酪。”

“你要换些什么？”卡珊德拉问。

“木柴，毛皮之类的。”来人回答。

“我要检查一下你带的食物。”卡珊德拉武装停当之后，才把门打开了一小条缝。然而，就这么一开门，诱人的味道势不可挡地扑了进来，好像世界上的珍奇美味全都装在了陌生人身上挎着的竹篮里。

“不放心的话，我自己吃一口给你看。”陌生人从篮子里拿出一只烤得香喷喷的鸡腿。鸡腿的表皮呈现诱人的绛红色，看起来酥脆无比，还冒着腾腾热气。牙齿咬下去，撕下一块柔软多汁的肉，光看着就让卡珊德拉咽了口口水。

“你要尝尝吗？”陌生人的声音低沉，把鸡腿没被咬过的那一面递给她。

卡珊德拉还没来得及细想，就被窜入鼻孔的香气撩得晕头转向，不由自主地张嘴咬了一口。

于是，等你回到木屋，只看到在屋顶焦躁地盘旋的伊卡洛斯，还有躺在地上人事不省、连呼吸都停止的卡珊德拉。而在神教的秘密洞穴内，德谟斯终于得到了他想要的答案：

“您就是世界上最勇猛的战士。”

你在卡珊德拉旁边半跪下来，伸手小心地摸了摸她的脸。出乎意料的是，她碰起来依旧很暖和。橄榄色的皮肤光滑而有弹性，不再颤动的睫毛依然浓密。而那两瓣饱满的嘴唇都没有失去血色，甚至残留着一丝香气。

“吃了有毒的东西么。”你支着胳膊看着她。作为一个战无不胜的雇佣兵，这种败北的方式未免有点讽刺。但在内心深处，你有些庆幸她避免了那些格外凶暴和血腥的情形，只是躺在这里，如同时间停止，青春永驻。

你费劲地试图把她搬到床上。但是连带身上那身盔甲，她实在是太重了，你摇摇晃晃地让她从肩膀上滑下去好几次。如果是活人的话早被你折腾吐了。等你终于把她安顿在枕头堆里，你放出信鸽，给附近同为神教小喽啰的同伴发了封信，同他们商量接下去该拿卡珊德拉怎么办。

“神器确认德谟斯才是世界上最勇猛的人。白雪公主既然已经死了，还是赶紧埋了好。”他们回复道。

“但她看起来和活着没两样，”你回信，“我实在不忍心把她就这么埋进土里。”

“别犯傻了，”他们讽刺，“难不成你想试试找个王子来把她吻醒？毕竟是个公主嘛。”

“好主意，”你说，“可我要上哪儿去找个邻国的王子呢。”想到这里，你撇了撇嘴。毕竟周围的小国基本都被悲伤的国王，也就是卡珊德拉的父亲给打没了。

你深深地叹了口气，至少不用为这件事惧怕德谟斯的怒火和惩罚了。你试图在内心深处寻找轻松的感觉，却像在直视神器时一样只能看到一团空虚。有一阵子你似乎在发呆，好像精神也和什么消逝的东西一起被抽离出去。再回过神来的时候，你发现自己和卡珊德拉并排躺在一起，胳膊挨着胳膊。炉火几乎熄灭了，屋子里很冷。但你旁边还是十分暖和，仿佛卡珊德拉身上有什么东西在燃烧。

你盯着她看了一会儿。“你说过你很强壮，”你说，“那就证明给我看。”然后你俯下身，轻轻贴住她的嘴唇。她尝起来像某种弹润的甜品，有着与外表不符的柔软和甜蜜。你尚在思考这种味道意味着什么，就被人一把抓住了手臂。

“马拉卡！”卡珊德拉剧烈地咳嗽和干呕了几声，还紧紧攥着你的胳膊，差点把你给拽脱臼了，“我到底吃了什么？！”

“似乎是有毒的鸡腿？”你说，“还有，卡珊德拉，我的胳膊都要被你扯下来了。”

死而复生的雇佣兵终于回过神来。“我被下毒了？谁干的？”

“我们等下再解决这个，”你回答，一只手开始解她的胸甲，“在此之前……你没说错，你真的很强壮。”

总之，等你对她讲清楚德谟斯和神教的来龙去脉，再把自己手上的神器碎片交给她，已经是第二天的事了。

“我会打败德谟斯的，亲爱的。我会打败自己的亲弟弟，然后带着他一起回王宫去和父母团聚。”她说，“不然我怎么能算是个真正的公主呢。”

“一定小心，卡珊德拉。”你看着她重新穿好铠甲，带上断矛，说道，“可别又被杀死。”

“想我活得久些，就再给我个吻，”她把你拉过去，“你毕竟连死人都能吻醒。”

“昨天的那些够你活到天荒地老了。”你舔了舔她的嘴角。

一番艰难的战斗之后，白雪公主卡珊德拉最终同自己的弟弟阿利克西欧斯相认，并且说服他和自己一同把出走的母亲找了回来。国王举办了盛大的庆祝筵席，并且派出大批卫兵剿灭剩余的神教成员，下令让当初拐走阿利克西欧斯的女巫穿着烧红的铁鞋在殿堂中跳舞。因为你早已交出了神器碎片，所以得以继续隐居在森林之中，旁观这出童话故事一般的美满结局，并未想到有一天卡珊德拉会重新出现在小屋门口。

“这里可不是公主该来的地方。”你打开门，说道。

“真正的公主想去哪儿就去哪儿，而且，我毕竟还是个雇佣兵，谁也拦不住我。”她大摇大摆地闯进你的屋子，“你有吃的吗，没毒的那种？”

“有，”你回答，“但你得先帮我打点野猪肉，我的公主殿下。”

卡珊德拉露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

Fin.

2020-09


End file.
